


Simply Exquisite

by ClothesBeam



Series: It's Mutual [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarn doesn't regret taking Deathsaurus off The List for an instant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of publishing this fic I hadn't seen Deathsaurus' alt-mode, so the description here is made up for the sake of this short.

Tarn had never seen anything like it before. He’d witnessed more transformations than most in his time, but not a single one of those had been anything like this.

Tarn had quickly grown used to Deathsaurus’ bot mode, and the hints it gave of a more beastly alt. He couldn’t deny that he’d been curious about what he looked like. Or, more so, about the details of just how he transformed. And now, thanks to the minor damage of an important structure on the outside of the Warworld, he’d had all his questions answered in more detail than he could ever have hoped.

They had been in the middle of a strategy meeting when the alert had come through. When he'd seen it, Deathsaurus had casually interrupted himself mid-sentence with a soft expletive. He’d stood swiftly and cleared the desk he and Tarn had been sitting at so he could transform.

Tarn had had a front row seat to the elegant and complicated sliding of plating as it hid one side of Deathsaurus to reveal the other. Faceplates and limbs swapped out, his bot parts broke down to provide armour plating elsewhere, and his wings shifted to become flight appendages rather than weapons.

And oh, the _sound_. The smooth clicks and quiet activation of hydraulics had ignited the craving he hadn’t satisfied at all in the weeks since they had arrived on the Warworld. Never mind watch, he could simply listen to Deathsaurus transform all day.

Tarn hadn’t stopped staring, even as Deathsaurus had lumbered across the room and out the door that would lead him to an exit hatch. Before he quite knew what he was doing, Tarn had crossed the room so he could continue watching him from one of the smaller observation windows. He’d seen Deathsaurus pause on a small work platform as someone handed him a welding device, which his claws had handled surprisingly well.

Almost as enthralling as the transformation sequence was the way the beast he turned into had coiled the power in its hind legs before launching itself upwards to reach the damaged portion of the Warworld. His alt-mode was almost disgustingly reminiscent of an organic creature, and yet he’d been startlingly strong and graceful as he stretched his wings. All in all, Deathsaurus was… not unpleasant.

Tarn had wondered what purpose the wings served in his alt-mode. Their design surely made steering difficult, and did nothing to help keep him afloat. Tarn’s optics had widened with pleasant surprise when the wing struts began to glow and form energy field membranes between them. Tarn found himself enthralled by their beautiful, iridescent purples.

Unfortunately, when the job was done, he had transformed back before he’d re-entered the meeting room. But the seamless integration of care for his crew and the professionalism he showed as he picked up from exactly where he’d left off was also rather impressive. Tarn’s spark seemed to glow a little brighter when he reflected on how happy he was that he’d come here instead of ending everything.

Deathsaurus was simply exquisite.


End file.
